Wanted
by thismakesmeveryhappy
Summary: Sam wants to show Gabriel just how much he really means to him.


A/N: This was inspired by the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I couldn't get the song or this idea out of my head, so this is what came from it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Sam lifts Gabriel up and puts him on the desk. He kisses him slow and gentle, trying to convey everything he can't say in that kiss. Gabriel starts kissing back harder, trying to get Sam to do this his way, but tonight Sam won't give in. Tonight, Sam is going to show Gabriel just how much he cares about him, just how much he means to him. He wants to show Gabriel how much he needs him in his life.

Sam lifts Gabriel again, laying him down on the bed this time. Gabriel lifts his fingers to snap their clothes away, but Sam stops him, "not tonight, tonight we're doing this my way." He pulls off Gabriel's shirt and starts kissing him again. In between kisses he says, "I want to show you just how important you are to me." He stops to pull off his own shirt and starts trailing kisses down Gabriel's jaw and neck, trying to kiss as much of the skin as he possibly could. His hands roaming down his chest, memorizing the feel of his body, down to his hips, then back up his sides. Gabriel shudders under his touch. Sam starts kissing down Gabriel's chest. Stopping at each nipple and spending what seems like forever, licking and sucking on each one.

He continues kissing his way down Gabriel's body. He removes the rest of his clothes and takes a minute to just take in how beautiful Gabriel looks. He's leaning up on his elbows, the ever present smirk completely gone from his face. Sam smiles down at him and kisses up his thigh. Sam looks straight up at Gabriel as he takes him into his mouth. Sam works his tongue in a way that has Gabriel gasping and moaning within seconds. Gabriel moves one of his hands down and tangles them in Sam's hair. Not pushing him, just keeping his hand there and massaging his scalp. Which makes Sam moan around him and causes Gabriel to buck up into his mouth. Sam holds Gabriel's hips down and continues to take his time, making Gabriel moan louder and desperate for more. This is the sweetest torture and he never wants it to end.

Sam finally stops and moves back to kissing Gabriel while he taking off the rest of his own clothes. Gabriel pushes up into the kiss, trying desperately to get Sam to make this happen faster, to be a little rougher, but Sam won't give in. Sam moves back down his body, Gabriel is prepared to feel Sam take his painfully hard cock back in his mouth, what he is not prepared for is to feel Sam's tongue circle his hole and push in. After about a minute, Gabriel feels Sam add in an already lubed finger beside his tongue. Sam removes his tongue and adds in another finger, moving back to kiss Gabriel as he scissors his fingers and takes his time opening Gabriel up. Sam adds in a third finger and crooks them just right to brush over Gabriel's prostate, making Gabriel moan into Sam's mouth and push down on his fingers trying to get more.

"Please kiddo," Gabriel gasps, "need you in me. Now." Sam lubes up his now painfully hard dick and positions it at Gabriel's entrance. He looks straight into Gabriel's eyes as he pushes in slowly. Gabriel's breath hitches at the familiar feeling of being filled by Sam. Once he's fully sheathed, Sam waits for Gabriel to adjust. He moves a hand to Gabriel's cheek and leans down to kiss him. When Gabriel starts to wriggle, Sam pulls out slightly and slowly thrusts back in. He moves to sucking a mark into Gabriel's neck while setting a slow rhythm. "Fuck kiddo, you're killing me," says Gabriel as he tries to quicken the pace. Sam just chuckles, but doesn't change the speed. He does however change his angle and starts pushing in harder. Gabriel yells out as he feels Sam hit his prostate.

Gabriel is getting close and he moves his hand to stroke his neglected cock. Sam, shoves his hand away and begins to stroke Gabriel himself, in time with his thrusts. He can tell Gabriel is getting close and so is he. He starts moving quicker, his own moans of pleasure slipping out now. Sam whispers against Gabriel's neck, "I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you. I love you more than anything. I want you. Forever." With that Gabriel yells out Sam's name as he comes and sends Sam over the edge as well.

Later when Gabriel is curled up in Sam's arms and sure he's asleep, he whispers his own thoughts. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never seen a single person kinder or braver in my entire existence. And I've been around for one hell of a long time. I don't know how you do it, but you make me want to be a better person, angel, whatever. You make me feel like I am a better angel. I love you and I will never leave you."


End file.
